


Yün Çoraplar

by Atalente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #BirKarakterinTabusunuYıkın, #Duvar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben mi? Elimde bir çift yün çorapla kendimi görüyorum. Bir Noel daha gelip geçti, bir çift çorap veren olmadı. Herkes bana kitap armağan ediyor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yün Çoraplar

“Profesör Dumbledore? Size bir şey sorabilir miyim?"  
Dumbledore gülümsedi. “Tabii, sordun ya zaten. Ama istersen bir şey daha sorabilirsin."  
"Ayna'ya bakınca siz ne görüyorsunuz?"  
"Ben mi? Elimde bir çift yün çorapla kendimi görüyorum. Bir Noel daha gelip geçti, bir çift çorap veren olmadı. Herkes bana kitap armağan ediyor."  
(Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı, kitabın içinden)  
*  
Hogwarts ışıl ışıl bir dilek gecesine bürünmüş, küçük bir çocuğun en güzel duası kadar temiz gökyüzü onu neşeyle kucaklarken, saatler yeni bir yılın ilk saniyelerini selamlamak üzere çınlıyor. Sırtı dağınık bir düzende, sürekli hareket eden odasına dönük uzun boylu, yaşlı adam alnı pencerenin hafif buğulu camına yaslı, bahçedeki birkaç kaçağın patlattığı fişeklerle kamaşan gözlerini sayısız yıldızın uzaklığında gezdiriyorken, inceden bir şarkıyla dans ediyormuş gibi okul; umutlu, biraz hüzünlü, eskimekte, ama asla ilk günkü varlığından bir şey kaybetmeden…  
Albus Dumbledore da onunla birlikte yaşlanıyor, ama o, sürekli bir şeyler kaybetmekte.  
Belli belirsiz bir iç çekişle dönüyor, pencereyi aralıyor. İçeri kar kokusuyla birlikte birkaç yaramaz beyaz tanecik sıçrarken, soğuk kış rüzgârını duyumsuyor bedeninde. Bu, ona hala yaşadığını hissettiriyor, yorgun kanının hala, ısrarla damarlarında aktığını, yolunun önünde daha metrelerce uzadığını… Ariana öldüğünden beri, Albus hiçbir Noel’i tek başına geçirmedi ama o yıl, ilk defa, yalnız kalabilecek kadar güçlü hissediyor.  
Pencereyi açık bırakıp ofisinin bir köşesine sinmiş merdivenlere ilerliyor, ağır ağır çıkıyor basamakları. Yatak odasına girer girmez onları görüyor, duvardaki saat yeni yılın ilk beş dakikasının geçtiğini müjdeliyor. Onlarca hediye, kimi geçmişte kalmış, kimi geleceğinde yer almak isteyen ve birkaçı hep onunla omuz omuza yürüyen insanlardan gelmiş bir yığın paket. Dumbledore gülümseyerek yaklaşıyor, yatağa çöküp elini kaygan, parlak kâğıtlara dokundururken her yıl olduğunun aksine, onları asasıyla bir anda açıp elden geçirmeye değil, paketlerini teker teker yırtıp bakarak, düşünerek oyalanmaya karar veriyor. İçinde hiç susmamış o küçük, burnu havada çocuk, hediyelere hala bayılıyor.  
Yalnız ismen tanıdığı insanlardan, onu yalnız ismiyle tanıyan insanlardan ve hiç tanımadıklarından gelen hediyeleri açıyor önce. Çoğu kalın, yeni basım, önemli kitaplar göndermiş, ciltlerce, sayfalarca… Ya da buna benzeyen şeyler; iksir takımları, kaliteli tüy kalemler, özel mürekkepler, cüppeler, pelerinler… Herhangi saygın bir adama gönderilebilecek eşyalar, beğeni kaygısı taşımayan, salt hediye olması için paketlenmiş nesneler…  
Domuz Kafası’nda, Noel’i birkaç nahoş müşterisiyle kutlayan kardeşini düşünüyor, Albus ona elbette bir hediye gönderdi; küçük, peluş bir keçi, ama kardeşinden ona gelmiş bir paket görünürlerde yok, yine. Şaşırmıyor, ama her seferinde yaşadığı o hayal kırıklığı yine gelip yakalıyor onu yakasından. Minerva’nın, Horace’in ve onlar kadar “arkadaş” gördüğü bazı nadir kişilerin hediyelerini bir yana ayırırken, gözüne diğerlerinden küçük, ince, altın yaldızlı bir paket çarpıyor, onca şaşaalı öbürlerinin yanında tuhaf duruyor sade gösterişi. Albus uzanıp onu yerden alıyor, üzerinde hiç isim yok…   
Bir an kendine merak etme, heyecanlanma izni veriyor, çocukken olduğu gibi, yalnızca annesinden ve kardeşlerinden hediye aldığı o tenha Noel’lerde… Ariana’nın onun için çizdiği resimler, annesinin ördüğü çoraplar… Annesi öldükten sonra, kimse Albus’a çorap hediye etmedi.  
Parmakları paketi yavaşça yırtarken, kucağına bir çift beyaz, yün çorap düşüyor, Albus yarım yüzyılın ardından ilk kez gerçekten afallıyor. Çorapların arasına sıkıştırılmış küçük bir parşömen parçasında özenli, g’leri tıpkı o kızıl saçlı kadınınkiler gibi gülen bir yazıyla şu kelimeler okunuyor: “Dükkânlarda büyüyle çeşitli beceriler eklenmiş bir sürü çorap vardı, bunlarsa basit bir Muggle mağazasından, daha çok hoşunuza gideceğini düşündüm. Kucak dolusu sevgilerle…”


End file.
